Counterparts
by NCISjes
Summary: Set mid season 7. When three people show up at NCIS, how will it affect the team, and Tony and Ziva's relationship? Vague summary, but the story is way better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really don't know where this idea came from. It just sort of popped into my head and wouldn't leave. It is set about mid season seven so I would guess there is going to be spoilers for all episodes in season seven. **

**Raechull: Umm... Surprise? :)**

**  
Disclaimer: ****Yes I own NCIS, along with Yoplait, Southwest Airlines, AT&T, and the Coco Cola Company. Yeah… Right… They really belong to DPB and CBS. Well NCIS does. Not all those other companies. I don't really know who they belong to. I guess I could look it up and then tell you. I really don't feel like it though. [I totally just pulled an Abby :]] You want me to shut up now so you can read my story? Oh, Okay :P.**

Tony rode the elevator with a somber expression on his face. 0734. He was late and he knew it. The eight mile run he had taken late last night had proven to be just what he needed to get himself in the state of total exhaustion. Unfortunately being totally exhausted also meant sleeping in. As he strolled into the bullpen in his infamous dark gray suit, his gear strapped to his back, and his sunglasses shielding his eyes, shock over came him because the team was no where in sight. As his backpack thudded in the corner, Tony shot McGee's desk a questioning glare and then directed it to Ziva's desk. The elevator dinged just as he had sat down, picked up the phone, and began to dial. Who he saw exit though, couldn't make his blood boil any hotter.

-*-

Down in the lab Abby, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee stood in front of the plasma, looking at a map.

"So basically, they are bouncing both the cell phone and internet signals all over the world?" Gibbs asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yes Gibbs. They would need two computers, or laptops if they are actually moving, to bounce the cell phone signal and the internet signal for the online program that they are using for the voiceover." Abby answered in her perky voice.

"Why didn't you just say that?!" Gibbs was extremely frustrated since the call had come in thirty minutes ago.

"Gibbs! You can't just skip to the ending! You have to read the book first!" Abby was as equally frustrated.

"Will you ever be able to trace who made the call?" Ziva asked.

"No. Not unless they stop bouncing the signal." McGee chimed in.

"McGee I want you to stay down here with Abby and keep on these people, whoever they are! Ziva, you're with me and call DiNozzo. Find out where the hell he is and why the hell he isn't here!" Gibbs barked as he stormed to the elevator. Ziva reluctantly pulled out her cell phone and held the number 2 down, all while slowly walking toward the elevator.

"Hurry it up!" Gibbs screamed, and she took two wide steps to barely make it in the elevator.

"He's angry." Abby said while typing.

"Well it's not everyday we get a threat that one of us is going to be dead by the end of the week."

-*-

As soon as Tony saw him he jumped up and blocked the entrance to the team's sector by stretching out his arms and placing each of his hands on the dividers.

He smirked when he saw Tony move and picked up his pace a little.

"Agent DiNozzo." He said in his extremely thick accent as he came to stand a foot in front of him. Dressed in his best Cavalli suit, he was more than ready for this meeting.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tony asked in an almost whisper. His jaw clenched; his eyes full of fury.

Before he could answer Gibbs entered through the other side, staring at his cell phone attempting to text.

"You're late DiNozzo." He called out. A moment later he looked up and his steely blue glare appeared.

Ziva entered at that moment, about to tell Gibbs she lost the signal in the elevator, when she saw him and stopped dead in her tracks.

The three special agents all stood speechless, glaring at the man in front of them. Each of them having slightly different reasons for wanting to kill him, but in the end it all came down to one thing, one person, one event, one action not taken. They were all so wrapped in their anger they had missed the ding of the elevator.

"Problem Director?" A young, beautiful woman asked with a slight accent as she came to stand on the right side of Deputy Director Eli David. She had extremely light brown eyes, dark brown hair which was currently down and straight, and light skin. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a button up dark blue shirt with short sleeves rolled up slightly, and black pointy pumps. Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon stood at the left side of the Deputy Director less than a second later.

"Not at all. Let us go see Director Vance." Director David answered with a smile, never taking his eyes off of Ziva.

The three of them turned in unison and began walking to the stairs. The Director took the lead as they started up, the two Mossad officers falling behind him like clock work.

"She has grown soft in her time here." The young woman quietly said to Malachi in Hebrew with a smirk etched on her face, directing it to Ziva.

Ziva had moved behind her desk since they had left up the stairs, and she heard the hushed comment. She glared at the young woman, wanting to slap that little smirk off her face.

As the Mossad Director's foot reached the top step, Director Vance's door opened and out Vance walked to greet them.

"Shalom Eli." Vance said with a huge smile on his face. The smile made Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all uncomfortable as they watched from their desks.

"Ah Leon, Shalom my friend." Eli had an equally large smile on his face. His two officers stood behind him in the at ease stance. Vance nodded to each of them and then began walking next to Eli into his office, the two Mossad officers following.

Tony stood behind his desk and leaned forward, shooting an angry glance to Ziva, but she knew it was not directed at her. He looked at Gibbs and then back and forth between the two of them before finally asking.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

-*-

An hour and a half later Officer Ben-Gidon walked down the stairs with the young Mossad officer following. Both directors were a few steps behind them, talking about something which Eli was animatedly demonstrating with his hands, but no one could really hear them. As Malachi reached the team's sector he stood on the opposite side looking down at Ziva typing on her computer. Ziva glared at him, a look he knew as 'go away'. Tony watched their little interaction from his desk and was ready to deck him at any moment. McGee shot Gibbs a questioning look while he typed, trying to look busy. He had just found out about the surprise trip from Tel Aviv moments before.

When the young Mossad officer came up next to him, Malachi smiled and she smiled back. She then sent him a look that said 'watch me'. He returned it with a warning look as she made her way to Tony's desk. She ran her fingers along the edge of his desk, stopping to touch things here and there. Tony let out a 'humph' before forcing a smile on his face.

As he stood and walked to stand in front of her he said, "Hi I'm special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You're the only Officer's name who I don't know in your little-" He extended his hand to her with his last few words, expecting her to shake it. Not at all to do what she did.

As he extended his hand, she quickly grabbed it and twisted it behind his back, forcing his upper half onto his desk. Tony felt his top teeth sink into the desk and tried not to yelp out in pain. McGee was the first one to stand and reach for his weapon, but with her free arm she had reached for her gun holstered at her side and aimed it at his forehead. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee all stood now with their Sigs aimed at her.

When she had reached for her gun, Malachi did as well, and aimed it directly at Gibbs. Gibbs in turn positioned his gun on Malachi. Ziva was the only one who did not have a gun pointed at her. The bullpen grew completely silent. Everyone was waiting for the fireworks.

The Directors now stood on the other end of the dividers, one with the look of anger, one with the look of satisfaction.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Vance shouted. No one answered him. No one even moved. _Waiting. _

"Eli call her off!" Vance yelled, turning to the other Director. _More waiting._

"You should teach your agents _Director,_" The young Mossad officer spoke with bared teeth as she leaned over Tony so that her mouth was almost touching his neck, "When it is and is not okay to touch a woman." She pushed Tony's arm up more, making him bite harder on the wood so he wouldn't scream, before holstering her weapon and letting him go. She quickly walked past director Vance and stood next to Director David as everyone slowly put their weapons down. After Malachi holstered his weapon, he went and stood behind his Director.

Tony slowly stood and shook his arm, willing the pain to go away. His face was red as he tried to catch his breath. He glared at the young Mossad officer who in turn smirked at him. Ziva saw this and she no longer wished to just slap her. She wanted to put a bullet through her.

Vance took the dictator role as he delivered his next words.

"Deputy Director David has informed me that at 1904 last night, Israel time, he received a call informing him that two of Mossad's most wanted will be passing through the U.S. by the end of the week. The man, Joseph Levy, is also one of NCIS' most wanted; as I am sure all of you are aware because you see his photo on the wall everyday. Director David and I have agreed to conduct a joint NCIS Mossad operation to eliminate the two suspects. This operation will include two Mossad officers and they will be Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon" He turned In Malachi's direction, "and Officer Ana Marie Azan." He then turned to the young woman who had just pinned Tony to his desk. "I have chosen the two NCIS agents who will be apart of the operation, and they will be Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Ziva David."

The team's mouths all dropped when they heard the names. Was Vance crazy? Did he not just see the way Officer Azan practically nailed Tony to his desk? And Ziva, Why Ziva? Did he not remember that just a few short months ago Officer Ben-Gidon was sent to burn her? Vance was most definitely suffering some sort of short term memory loss. He continued.

"Any and all cases this team is working on will be passed on to Balboa's team." With that said he turned back to Director David and half smiled.

"Now that your agents are briefed I believe we should return to our hotel. It was a long flight from Tel Aviv and I am very tired. Ana is everything set up in the hotel?" Director David asked, almost cheerfully.

"Yes director." She replied with a smile.

"Let us go then. Shalom Leon, do not feel obliged to walk me out. I am very capable of getting myself out of the building. Goodbye agent Gibbs' team."

The whole sector was quiet as they waited for the Mossad squad to leave. As soon as the elevator doors dinged shut, the real show began.

"I need to speak to you in my office. Now." Gibbs gritted out and walked toward the back elevator.

Vance shot daggers in Gibbs' back as he reluctantly followed him. He was after all the Director; he did not follow orders, he issued them.

Once Vance had left, Ziva was immediately at Tony's side, examining his arm. He stood bent over his desk, supporting himself with his good arm while his tortured one clung to his chest.

"I'm surprised she didn't dislocate my shoulder." Tony huffed out. His teeth began to grind together when Ziva moved his arm a little.

"You would be lucky if she just did that. Officer Azan is one of the most ruthless, irresponsible Mossad officers. That is what makes her so good at her job." Ziva countered. Once she saw Tony flinch while moving his arm, she stopped and just stroked it lightly.

"You know her?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Of her. When I returned to Mossad most of the Kidon could not stop talking about this young and beautiful Mossad officer in training who was also very strong and powerful. _Ana Marie Azan. _Sweet. Bitter. Power."

In the elevator Gibbs jammed the emergency stop. He turned and glared at Vance; his blood was all rushing to his face as rage infused him.

"There is no way in hell I am letting you put DiNozzo and Ziva on this assignment." He almost yelled, trying to contain himself.

"You better calm down Gibbs and remember who you are talking to." Vance stated with full authority.

"What the hell are they doing here Leon?!" He couldn't control it. His anger was spewing out like lava.

"I told you Gibbs. They are here to run a joint operation with NCIS."

"What you think the call that came in this morning and them showing up is a coincidence?!"

"I would say yes, but I know how you feel about them."

"Damn right that's how I feel about them! We both know that if Eli David can't have his daughter, then he thinks no one can. And he has probably been waiting to payback DiNozzo for killing Rivkin since we returned."

"Why now Gibbs?"

"What?!"

"Why now? Eli has had more than adequate time to eliminate both of them. It takes Mossad less then 22 hours to set an assassination in motion. Yet in the three months since Ziva has became an agent, he hasn't put a hit out on her. And it has almost been seven months since DiNozzo killed Rivkin; why would he wait so long?"

"I don't know Leon, but that smile of his aint innocent."

Gibbs hit the emergency stop again and the elevator sprung back into action, only to come to a screeching halt.

"This is my agency Agent Gibbs. So I will decide who goes on which missions. DiNozzo and David will complete this operation. I have no reason to believe that either of them is in danger from our counterparts."

"Fine Leon, but I will continue to investigate who is threatening the life of one of my team members."

Gibbs hit the emergency stop for the third and final time that morning. It was a less than second before they were back in the squad room.

"DiNozzo, David go home and get some rest. We will be back at work tomorrow at 0500 preparing for this mission." Vance ordered. Tony and Ziva shared a look of confusion and concern before packing up their gear.

"Hold on," Gibbs told them before turning his attention to Vance. "Oh and Leon, if _they _are here for that, I will personally tell SecNav that you knew the risk and still put my agents on this."

Vance just glared at him before walking back up the stairs to his office.

Gibbs then sat down at his desk and motioned for Tony and Ziva to come over to him.

"Vance is not going to put anyone else on this mission, so that means you need to have each other's back at all times. I want you to go to DiNozzo's apartment first to pick up his clothes. Leave both your cars there and take a taxi to Ziva's." Gibbs explained.

"Gibbs they will follow us no matter where we go if they are here to-" Ziva stated with fear before Gibbs interrupted.

"It has not been confirmed that that's why they're here. But if they are, then I want you together at all times so that you can watch the other persons back. Now go. I will come and check on you later."

-*-

When they entered her apartment, Ziva immediately began looking for any bugs they could have planted. Tony watched her curiously.

"Ziva what are you doing?" He asked, trying not to laugh, when she got on her hands and knees to check the floor vent.

"What you really think they are here to carryout a mission? My father would not fly over here just for that. They are here to get rid of me which means they need to stake me out, which means they have planted something." Ziva scolded. Her tone not only showed anger, but that she was scared.

"I don't think they're here for a mission, but if they did plant something do you think they would place it somewhere so obvious?" Tony asked, noticing her slight fear.

Ziva glared at him and silently told him with her eyes to shut up and help her. Tony hesitated but then began looking.

Two hours later an exhausted Tony lay on the living room floor with his arm shielding his eyes.

"Zee-vah, we've been looking for two hours. Don't you think if they planted something we would have found it by now?"

Ziva examined the mantle on her fireplace looking for any new dents in the distressed wood. She smiled when he said her name. She hadn't heard him say it that since… What? Before Michael died. She quickly refocused herself though.

"No Malachi is an expert at planting these things. It could be days before I find it."

"We don't have days. We have to be back at work 0500 tomorrow and its 1630 now."

"Do what you want Tony. I am going to keep looking."

"Okay. Just wake me if you… (yawn) need me."

-*-

Another two hours went by and as Tony slept, Ziva grew more and more frustrated that she couldn't find the bug. She paced back and forth in the kitchen which over looked the living room, questioning herself where it could be. She grumbled and slammed her fist on the kitchen island, causing Tony to jump up and get into "ready" position.

When he saw Ziva pacing back and forth his heart rate slowed. He ran his hand through his hair and un-tucked his shirt. Ziva finally noticed him after several seconds and her pacing came to a complete stop. As she took him in, his messy hair, his wrinkled shirt that had the top two buttons undone, and his beautiful emerald eyes, she felt a burning sensation low in her belly.

Tony noticed her staring and walked over to her.

"Ziva what's wrong?" He asked; his eyes full of concern. He was only about six inches from her.

Without thinking she closed the gap and kissed him. Tentatively at first and only for a few seconds, but when she pulled away she instantly missed his soft lips on hers. So she kissed him again and again and again. Tony pulled away after a few minutes and cupped her cheeks.

"Whoa Ziva what are you doing?" He questioned, confused.

"If you do not know then I am obviously not doing it right." She replied and moved to kiss him again. He held her back though, needing answers.

"No, I know what you're doing, but why are you doing it?"

"Tony." She said her voice breaking as she placed her hands over his on her face. She looked down, but a second later she was looking at him again. "Tony, I could be dead by the end of the week."

"So could I. So could Gibbs-"

"Tony." Her voice broke again and she swallowed hard to contain her emotions. "I know that they are here for me." And at that moment he saw all the fear in her eyes. "So please, _please_, just do this for me."

This time he didn't stop her when she moved to kiss him again. Instead he kissed her back, his hands tangling in her hair as hers rested on his cheeks. The kiss quickly turned passionate, tongues began tasting, noses brushed, hands groped. Ziva pushed Tony back toward her bedroom until finally reaching it.

He sat down on her bed and she straddled him, gasping as she felt his length press up against her through their pants. She began undoing his shirt as their kissing continued.

Tony pulled away and began laving kisses on her neck, making Ziva moan in pleasure. Once she had rid him of his shirt his hands dove under hers, eager to feel the warm skin of her stomach and breasts. He took his time, feeling every inch of her toned stomach, before cupping her breasts through her bra. Ziva leaned into his touch as he massaged her with the red satin barrier. As his rubbing increased, she became more and more frustrated. Deciding to do a little teasing of her own, Ziva grabbed his erection through his grey trousers and stroked him. He sucked in a breath when he felt her take hold of him, stilling the motions he was doing with his hands.

Ziva only stroked him a few times before undoing his belt and trousers, standing up to let him step out of them. Tony stood with her and unbuttoned her pants, sending them to the floor with his. Next she sent his boxers down, and not to be out done he sent her panties flying to the floor. Their lips met again as they both stepped out of their shoes and socks. Tony picked Ziva up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, before depositing her on the bed. Her head thudded lightly against the pillows, and in a second he was on top of her.

Tony placed a kiss right above Ziva's tender curls, causing her to thrust her hips at him. He continued kissing upward as his hands slowly pushed her simple black tee shirt up. When his tongue swirled her belly button and her shirt was almost over her breasts, Ziva stilled his left hand. This made him look up at her and she shook her head. He leaned up to where his hand was, and barely lifted her shirt. His eyes met a faded scar about four inches long that almost circled around to her back. Tony realized that she must have received that in her time in Somalia, because she definitely didn't have it when she was in LA with him two years ago. He felt his blood boil again as his mind drifted back to Eli David. He pushed that thought away though, deciding that this was not the time to be thinking about Ziva's father. He placed a feather light kiss to it and moved so that his lips were right against her ear.

"You're beautiful Ziva." She whispered. She again shook her head at him as her eyes threatened to well up with tears.

"You are. You're the most beautiful woman I know." He kissed her again and then pulled her shirt over her head.

Ziva sat up slightly, and unclasped her bra, revealing herself to Tony. As his eyes drank in the sight of her naked body, Tony felt his mouth go dry. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with an intensity neither of them had experienced.

They lay together, naked skin on naked skin, exploring each others bodies.

Tony felt his erection twitch, so he grabbed himself and began to tease Ziva's wet folds. She let out a loud moan when he glided over her clit and thrust herself up at him once again.

"Tony… Now, please…" She begged.

Tony brought both of Ziva's hands above her head and intertwined them with his. He slowly entered her, wanting feel every inch of her, and giving her time to adjust. She was so tight he thought he might come right then.

Ziva sucked in a breath as Tony entered her. She had never had someone stretch her to the max before. It was the most incredible feeling ever. As he settled inside her completely, they both voiced their approval with groans, and screams.

-*-

Across the street in an empty apartment that only had a bed, a table with two chairs, a sniper rifle, and a computer and monitor, Ana and Malachi watched Tony and Ziva become one for the first time.

"I told you cutting out a small piece of the mirror and placing the camera behind a piece of two way glass was a good idea." Ana told Malachi. She was wearing a black muscle shirt and black boy shorts, with her feet up on the table. Her gun was positioned safely in her lap.

"That you did my love." Malachi was hunched over in his chair, wearing a white shirt and tan cargo pants, cleaning his gun.

-*-

Tony set a tortuously slow pace. His eyes never left Ziva's as he watched every feeling he caused wash over her face. He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. As soon as she opened her mouth to him, the war for dominance began, neither side willing to accept defeat. Their moans increased and so did Tony's thrusts.

When Tony felt Ziva's internal muscles quivering, he pulled away from the kiss, just enough to look in her eyes.

"Tony…" She breathed out. "I am so close."

"Me. Too." He answered; his breathing was becoming more ragged as he came closer to falling over the edge.

To bring them both to that pinnacle of pleasure, Tony sped his hips up even more and watched as Ziva began to wither beneath him.

"Unnnhh…Oh! TONY!" She screamed as her orgasm came crashing down on her like a hail storm. She let go and her hips began bucking wildly, squeezing him rhythmically.

"Oh God. Zee-vahh." Tony groaned when his orgasm over took him. His hips pumped extremely fast as he let himself explode inside of her.

They lay together sweaty, panting. Ziva's right hand stroked Tony's back as her left stroked his hair. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva, as he rested his head on her shoulder and his nose breathed in her scent as it settled against her neck.

They fell asleep that way, still joined.

-*-

"So do you want to call him or shall I?" Ana questioned.

Malachi didn't say a word, he just handed her the burn phone next to him.

"Yes Director, we have confirmed they are sleeping together. How would you like us to handle it?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so prepare yourself for a very long author's note. **

**One: I do have ideas for this, but I have no idea when I will get them out because I am leaving for Christmas in about thee days and I don't know if I'll be able to update. Oh and I won't be back home till January 11th.**

**Two: I'm sorry for the "Mossad officers" and 'young Mossad officer" redundancy at the beginning. I wanted to keep Ana's name out until Ziva could explain what it meant. Oh and I love her name :). I picked it out for a reason.**

**Three: This is probably the longest thing I've ever written.**

**Four: Mossad squad. That makes me giggle :).**

**Tell me that you love me more :). No seriously review, I need your opinion. And they make my day :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! What? No I didn't die! Who told you that? Would it help if I said I was dead and that was the reason I have not updated? No? Dang it! :P I'm really sorry about the wait guys. **

**Disclaimer: If you missed it in the last chapter, you should go read it because it is really funny.**

**This is for my Raechull who deserves this, and more, for the tough days she's been having. And just because she's her and I love her :).**

* * *

Tony awoke to the feeling of being completely sated as Ziva's soft snores filled the room. His right arm was wrapped around Ziva's slender frame, and was held in place by her arm overlapping his as well as their fingers being interlaced. His head was bent down a little; his nose nuzzled her neck. As he took a deep breath in a large smile crossed his face because of the scent he was met with. _Ziva's scent. _He placed a gentle kiss to her neck before nuzzling his nose into her once again. She murmured something in Hebrew incoherently in her slumber and Tony thought he felt desire once again spread across his groin. When the feeling turned painful seconds later he knew exactly what is was. Trying not wake her, Tony carefully disentangled himself from Ziva's grasp. He stared down at her when she stirred a little, but then her body stilled; he let out a sigh of relief. Making his way through the apartment Tony cursed Mother Nature for needing to run her natural course. He wished he were back in bed, kissing his way down Ziva's neck, waking her in the way he would want to be woken up.

While he drained his bladder, he contemplated on how he got into the position he woke up in. The last thing he remembered was Ziva stroking his hair and his back while both their hips still rocked with spasms of pleasure from their intense orgasms. He guessed they fell asleep in situ and when his body became dead weight on top of her, Ziva must have pushed him off and then they adjusted themselves to be close once again.

As he was walking back to Ziva's bedroom, Tony heard a knock at the door. It was a steady knock; three loud bangs. He was now cursing himself for not wearing anything to go to the bathroom. Luckily, his duffle bag was right next to the kitchen island. _'Great! How did I forget to pack boxers?' _He thought as he rifled through his duffle. He quickly slid on some jeans and stumbled to the front door while trying to zip and button them.

With no hesitation he swung the front door open and smiled when he saw Gibbs.

"Hey boss."

"DiNozzo! What do you think you're doing?! Opening the door without even asking who it is and with no weapon? Is this your idea of protecting her?!" Gibbs yelled as he stormed into the apartment.

"Boss I'm sorry. It's just you- you caught me off guard and-" Tony stammered as he closed the door and began to follow Gibbs with his head down like a child following their parent after being reprimanded.

"And why is this curtain open?! There could be snipers across the street in an apartment waiting for either of you to walk by!" Gibbs continued to scold, pulling the curtain closed so hard that he almost ripped it.

"Boss I'm sorry. It- It won't happen again, I swear." Tony defended as his hands slid into his pockets. He continued to look down, not able to look Gibbs in the eye. It was at that moment that Gibbs' eyes fully settled on Tony and how he was lacking a shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?" He asked.

"Huh?" Tony questioned, again being caught off guard.

"Your shirt, you aren't wearing one so I am assuming something happened to it."

"Oh well you see… I was about to take a shower when you knocked on the door." Tony stated evenly. Gibbs' gut started to churn, but he ignored it for the moment.

"Where's Ziva?" He asked as he started toward the entry to the hallway.

"She's sleeping." Tony said as he quickly cut in front of Gibbs and blocked his way, not wanting him to see Ziva naked or get caught.

"Really?" Gibbs questioned; disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yeah you know, emotional stress of the day took its toll on her so she's you know (fake snores)."

"Huh. Doesn't sound like Ziva to me."

"What?" Tony asked, not liking the way Gibbs sounded.

"Knowing Ziva, she wouldn't want to sleep if she knew someone might be coming to kill her."

'_Believe me she didn't.' _Tony thought before realizing Gibbs was basically accusing him of not knowing his partner, his partner of seven years, his partner he went crazy without when she left. Anger started to grow rapidly inside Tony. He swallowed hard, trying to contain it. "Yeah well she was pretty tired."

Gibbs nodded, knowing both that he had struck a nerve and that it was time for him to leave. "Well I brought you guys some Chinese. I gotta get back to the office. I'll pick you guys at 0430 to bring you to work. Oh and Tony, have her six."

Tony saw the little bit of fear in Gibbs' eyes and nodded. "Thanks boss. Oh and could you do me a favor?"

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs rolled his eyes as opened the door to leave.

"Could you bring me my spare boxers? They're in the third drawer of my desk. I was in such a hurry I forgot to pack some."

Gibbs started to laugh as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

-*-

Tony quietly crept back into Ziva's bedroom, thinking she was still asleep. She lay in the middle of the bed, sheet pulled up to her chest, arms crossed over her stomach. Tony sat down next to her and smiled before lightly stroking her cheek. Before he could blink Ziva had sat up and pulled his lips to hers by his cheeks. She kissed him passionately; her tongue demanding entrance. He kissed her back eagerly and with as much intensity, but decided to tease her and not let her enter his mouth. That didn't last long though.

Desire overcoming him, Tony granted Ziva the access she wanted and pushed her onto her back. He got on all fours, encasing her with his knees. Ziva's hands had never left Tony's face until now when she reached to undo his button on his jeans. The moment she had them opened she reached for him, but before she got her hands on his continuously hardening length, his stomach growled. Tony pulled away and looked down at her with a hint of embarrassment on his face as Ziva started to laugh uncontrollably.

Tony kissed her as she continued to giggle, her laughs eventually turning into moans. He pulled away a little to look her in the eye. She smiled and ran her thumb over his lips.

"You are hungry." Ziva observed, her thumb now tracing the outline of his jaw.

"Not for food." Tony answered before kissing her gently once again.

"Your stomach does not seem to agree." She smirked.

"Yeah it probably has its mind set on the Chinese Gibbs brought. I thought you were asleep when I came in."

"You did, did you?" She teased before kissing him, her tongue easily sliding into his mouth.

"Yes." Tony groaned while their tongues continued to dance in each other's mouths. A few moments later Tony's stomach growled again, causing Ziva to pull away and smile.

"Let us go eat Tony." She commanded while stroking his chest.

"Why didn't you say so?" Tony taunted before getting up and zipping his pants, which was rather difficult due to his massive hard on, but he knew they would quench that fire soon enough.

-*-

Several minutes later Tony had all the food set out on the table, waiting for Ziva to join him. He was pouring some wine when she walked out from the hallway in a white camisole and black yoga pants that hugged her every curve. Tony felt his breath hitch as he took her in, his jeans becoming too tight for comfort once again. Ziva smiled as she made her way over to Tony, watching him watch her every move. She cupped the wine glass in her palm and took a drink while tony absentmindedly held onto the stem.

"You can let go, Tony I have it." Ziva informed him, but he didn't let go. Instead he slipped it out of her hand and placed it on the table, preparing to kiss her. He cupped her cheeks while her arms wrapped around his torso. His tongue began to explore every inch of her mouth and she moaned at the sensations he was creating inside of her. Pulling away reluctantly, she moved to sit down at the table, stopping before things got out of hand.

"We need to eat to keep out strength up. It is going to be a very long and hard week." She drew out the words long and hard in that last sentence with a smirk, knowing Tony would get the double entendre. He smiled his signature DiNozzo smile at her, then nodded and sat down.

They ate while keeping up their usual witty banter. Occasionally they would feed each other and steal sexy smoldering glances as they consumed what the other was offering with chopsticks.

When they were done eating Tony started to clear off the table. While he was rinsing his wine glass Ziva brought him her own so that he could wash it. He took it from her, expecting her to return to the table and bring the plates, but instead he found himself whirling to face her, tugged by his belt loop. They stood with their bodies completely pressed against each other, Ziva feeling Tony's bulge through his jeans. She placed both her hands on his chest when his arms encircled her, his hands coming to rest on her lower back.

"You look so sexy in just your faded jeans." She comment as her fingertips stroked his chest. She placed gentle kisses up his neck to his earlobe, nibbling on it slightly.

The dishes were forgotten as Tony started to push Ziva back to the bedroom. They lost all clothing except for Ziva's white camisole on the way. When Ziva's legs bumped the side of the bed, she felt the sudden urge to have to pee. She pushed Tony away, not surprised when he gave her a questioning look.

"I will be right back." She explained with a smile, and when Tony saw the direction she headed he knew what had happened.

As she washed her hands Ziva examined her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at her flushed cheeks, her tousled hair, her swollen lips '_ You're falling in love with him all over again.' _She thought. She felt a pain stab at her heart, but quickly pushed it away with a deep breath in. She wasn't going to think about dying, not when she had Anthony DiNozzo waiting for her, in her bed, naked.

Tiptoeing back to her bedroom, Ziva had an idea. She slipped the last remaining piece of clothing she had on over her head and leaned against her bedroom doorframe, fully aware Tony could see her from his position on the bed.

"Tony…" She called out sultrily. When no response was given she stood up a little straighter and peered in, trying to see his face. It was difficult because the hall light only cast a thin ray into the room, and in no way did it reach the bed.

"Tony!" She whispered, but with much emphasis. Giving up when she was met with silence again, Ziva walked into the room. When she stood about a foot away from the bed she tried to stifle her laughter. There lie Tony, hands behind his head, completely naked in the middle of the bed, snoring. Deciding it would be too much trouble to try to pull the cover out from under him, she walked back in the hall and grabbed another blanket and turned off the light.

When she returned she gently placed the blanket over him, and then lay at his side. Her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his lower abdomen, Ziva had never felt happier.

-*-

In the morning they both awoke to sound of Tony's cell phone vibrating on the nightstand next to the bed. _0400 _Tony read on the clock before reaching over Ziva to grab the phone. Somehow they had ended up in the same position; Ziva's bare back to his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her, his nose pressing into her neck.

The phone flipped open and before Tony could even say anything, Gibbs' voice came through the other end of the line.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah. Hey. What's up boss?" Tony's voice was raw for having just woken up.

"Vance called and said not to come in till 0700. I'll pick you guys up at 0630. Be ready." Gibbs ended the call just as Tony opened his mouth to respond. Knowing the clicking sound of a cell phone shutting all too well, Tony shut his phone and reached to put it back on the nightstand.

Feeling his movement, Ziva murmured something about not wanting to get up yet. Tony smiled at the whiny tone he heard in her voice, and then kissed her neck softly.

"G'morning Sweetcheeks." He said while rubbing his morning wood against her backside; his voice low and throaty.

"We are going to be late…" Ziva warned.

"Actually that was Gibbs and we don't have to go in till 0700." Tony informed her and continued rubbing himself against her.

"Mmmmm…" Ziva moaned, and the sound went straight to Tony's growing erection.

Tony grabbed himself and pushed into Ziva with no barriers. She gasped as he slowly filled her, sliding in inch by inch. When he settled completely inside of her, Ziva felt him just barely hit her g-spot, eliciting a small scream. He slowly slid out and then slowly slid back in, wanting to build the rhythm and prolong their pleasure.

His hips sped up just a little and he was now hitting Ziva's g spot with every thrust. Her own hand came down to touch her delicate bundle of nerves, needing more as she flirted with falling over the edge.

"God Ziva…" Tony groaned as he watched her please herself over her shoulder. He grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth, sucking on them. His hand then replaced hers and his thrusts became harder, quicker strokes; His fingers matching the rhythm.

"Oh… Tony… Tony!" Ziva cried out as she fought her orgasm, knowing he was nowhere as near as close as she was to coming. A coherent thought formed in Ziva's head, making her push Tony out of her and onto his back. Before Tony could question what was wrong, Ziva was impaling herself on him. He let out a loud moan as he filled her once again. Ziva threw he head back in ecstasy and her long, beautiful hair tickled the inside of Tony's thighs. She set an even pace, her hands gripping his shoulders for support.

Tony couldn't decide what he loved more, the way her muscles purposely contracted as she rose above him, or the way he easily dove up into her as she came back down. Either way her motions were causing his release to intensify with every thrust. He felt his muscles coil in a familiar fashion, signaling his impending release.

"Unnhh… Zee-vahh… Ziva I'm gonna come. Come with me." Tony pleaded.

"Yes Tony. Yessss…"

At the last moment Tony sat up. Their lips fused together and Ziva's tongue massaged his intensely. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her fully down onto him, making them hit that pinnacle point of pleasure at the same time. Ziva screamed Tony's name into his mouth and he did the same. They collapsed onto the bed with heavy breathing and sweat covering their bodies.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, Ziva rolled off Tony and laid her head on his chest. Their legs tangled together and Tony brought Ziva's fingers to his mouth, kissing each of them. Ziva looked up at him and smiled, fully satisfied and happy. She kissed him passionately running her nails through his chest hair. They lay there kissing deeply until it was time for them to get up for work.

-*-

Tony stood at the door way to the bedroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and water droplets covering his body. He watched Ziva run her fingers through her hair in front of the dresser mirror on the far end of the room. Her towel was held in place by a knot above her chest, and her skin seemed to shimmer with the light coming in from the window which was no longer concealed by curtains. Their eyes locked in the mirror and Ziva smiled at him. Tony watched as she turned to face him.

The world seemed to slow down and Tony could see nothing else but Ziva. He slowly started walking toward her, his eyes never leaving her face. As he got closer to her, he noticed a red transparent dot on her forhead and fear erupted inside him like storm. His face fell and his legs broke into a sprint. He screamed her name.

"ZIVA!"

* * *

**Uh oh!**

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little less action packed and a little more going to the restroom packed. (Honestly, I don't know why I wrote that. It just sort of came out.) But I promise next chapter will have a lot more action! I hope you guys liked this because I have A LOT of ideas for this story. Let me know what you think :)?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG thank you so much for the reviews! Yall are amazing! There is a little less TIVA and a lot more Gibbs and McGee scenes, and Ana and Malachi scenes in this chapter. Oh and I am fulfilling a promise to someone in this chapter. They know who they are :P. Oha and anything you see in parenthesis is meant to be (in Hebrew). Oh and I know yall probably want to kill me for making you wait so long on this, and I can't apologize enough for taking so long. However this chapter is 5,508 words so, forgive me :)/:(?**

**Disclaimer: Again if you missed it in the first chapter, go read it. I promise it will make you laugh.**

**This for my Raechull because she is simply amazing :). I love you :).**

* * *

He laid there on top of her, unable to take a deep breath, head tucked under her chin, ear to her chest, waiting for her to speak.

-*-

"What do you think you are doing?!" Malachi yelled as he practically ripped Ana away from the sniper rifle. She was standing with her eye to the scope, her finger on the trigger. She tumbled backward on her heels; her face full of anger. "Did you not hear the Director's orders? He said _stand down_." The last two words were said through clenched teeth as Malachi tried to control his anger.

"I was just practicing." Ana said bitterly, standing up straight and crossing her arms, clearly showing she was going to stand her ground.

"Like you need it." Malachi scoffed, turning to go back into the other room.

"Maybe I do." Ana quipped. At that Malachi whirled around and got in her face.

"We both know you do not. What would have happened if they would have seen you?" His voice was just barely above a whisper.

"_They _didn't." Ana answered, getting closer to his face. Their eyes locked, both showing the fury raging inside them, before Ana walked away and slammed the door shut. Malachi closed his eyes and leaned his head back while his hand glazed over his face. He knew this day was going to be trying.

-*-

"Ziva?" Tony questioned, lifting his head off her chest. He saw her lying there, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. She swallowed hard before answering.

"Why did you tackle me Tony?"

"I- You- There was-" Getting off of her, he shook his head attempting to get his thoughts clear. "There was a target on your forehead." Ziva's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"_What_?"

"I saw a target, right here." He traced over her forehead with his thumb before letting his palm rest on her cheek. Ziva closed her eyes again, leaning into his touch.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"What?!" Tony yelled as he got to his feet, anger shooting into his veins. "You think I'm lying?"

"Perhaps you did not see what you thought you did." Ziva answered calmly, standing to face him.

"I know what I saw Ziva, and I saw a little red dot, right there." This time he not so tenderly poked her forehead and turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm though, preventing him from leaving.

"Tony…" Ziva pleaded as he tried to pull away. "Tony if you saw it then you saw it. I however did not so I cannot say for certain something was there. Thank you though, for trying to protect me." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Now come on. Gibbs will be here any minute and we are not even dressed yet."

Tony watched her walk back into the bathroom. He knew what she was doing; she was trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

Ziva shut the door behind her and leaned over the sink, exhaling a long deep breath as she studied the white porcelain.

-*-

At 0628 the door rumbled with three loud bangs. Ziva was still in the bathroom getting ready, so Tony answered the door. He grabbed his sig from the large bookshelf as he made his way to the front door.

"Identify yourself!" Tony commanded with his left hand on the door knob; his sig in his right pointed at the door.

"It's your boss." Gibbs answered rather mockingly. Tony swung the door open, still in ready position just in case it wasn't Gibbs and someone had somehow copied his voice. Gibbs put his hands up in defense when the barrel was positioned no more than a foot away from his chest, and it was gone as quickly as it came. He saw the anger in Tony's eyes and wondered what had happened to cause such a surge of fury from his senior field agent.

Tony threw his gun on the kitchen island, walking back into the living room with Gibbs following slowly behind him.

"Rough night?" Gibbs questioned, trying to get Tony to look at him so he could gage the response.

"Perfect night." Tony answered truthfully; his voice low. _'It's the morning that has me all riled up. Well not necessarily the morning, because the wake up sex was pretty damn hot, but it was like 0430 and the sun wasn't up yet so I guess you could still call it night-" _His mind rambled, getting lost in his own little world.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called out a little harshly to get his attention. Tony turned, finally meeting his eyes. "Spill it."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and looked back down to the floor. He began to pace before answering. "This morning… when I got out of the shower, Ziva was combing her hair in the dresser mirror. I stepped inside the bedroom… when she turned to look at me… there- there was a target on her forehead."

Gibbs' eyes saw red and he grabbed Tony by the arm, stopping his pacing. "How did a target get through closed curtains?"

"The curtains were open."

At this Gibbs grabbed Tony by the shirt and brought him very close to his face. "What did I tell you about-"

"Gibbs! Gibbs! It was my fault. _I _opened the curtains, not Tony. I am used to getting ready in the morning with them open I must have forgotten…" Ziva interrupted as she stormed into the room, pulling Tony away from Gibbs. She had been listening from the hallway. It was now her turn for face to face with Gibbs.

"What were you thinking, Ziva?" Gibbs asked in a much lower concerned voice.

"Apparently I was not." She answered as her lips curved into a smile, a smile Gibbs met with a steely glare. He turned away before he could rip into her, knowing she was under enough stress as it was.

"So you want us to pack up and go to my place boss?" Tony asked.

"No."

"No?"

"If you go to your place whoever is out there is just going to follow you. Stop acting like irresponsible idiots and start covering your bases."

"_Oh we covered ALL the bases." _Tony thought and smirked. The next thing he knew a large force was brought to the back of his head as Gibbs turned to leave.

"Let's go." He commanded Ziva right behind him. Tony rubbed the back of his head for a moment before he realized they were probably all ready halfway down the stairs.

-*-

Ziva only looked at Tony once on the way to NCIS, and it was not a pleasant glance. He had the feeling that it was because he told Gibbs about the target he had seen on her forehead, but what did she really want him to do? Not tell their boss that she had almost been killed this morning?

"You two go on up. I have somewhere else to be." Gibbs instructed when he pulled up in front of the building. They both said thank you and exited the car, Ziva walking a hell of a lot faster than Tony. He barely made it into the same elevator with her, and she let out a sigh at her disapproval. They rode in silence, with Tony glancing at Ziva every two seconds. They were just about to reach the squad room floor when Tony flipped the emergency switch, glaring at Ziva. She crossed her arms in defiance while his hands came to rest on his hips.

"I couldn't not tell him, you know? I couldn't not tell him that I almost watched you die today." Tony huffed out. Ziva continued staring at the silver doors for several seconds. Taking a deep breath in, her eyes met his with a twinge of remorse.

"I know." She whispered. Her hands settled on his cheeks and she leaned in to give him a tender kiss. He brought one hand up to rest on her cheek, while the other snaked around her waist to pull her body closer to his, needing to feel her warmth. The kiss is slow and sweet, and oh so passionate.

Before things could get out of hand, Ziva flipped the emergency switch and pulled away.

"We are late." She explained and Tony grumbled under his breath about how he hates work. Ziva chuckled and a genuine smile spread across her face.

They are met by McGee's annoyed expression when the doors open. He looked at them questioningly.

"Director Vance and David are waiting for you two in the conference room." He tells them as they step out of the elevator and he steps into it.

"Where are you going McBothered?" Tony asks while McGee stares at the ceiling.

"To get coffee." Tim answers curtly, just when the elevator doors start to shut.

"Since when do you need your gear to get coffee?"

"Tony…" Ziva calls, somewhat huskily from the bottom of the metal staircase. Tony smiles and takes four very large steps to get to her.

-*-

When they enter the conference room, Director David is sitting at the head of the table facing them, with Ana standing up to the right of him with a folder in her hand and Malachi sitting, also to his right with an open folder in front of him. Director Vance is to his left and has a folder in his hands as well, which he is studying avidly. They are greeted with somewhat annoyed looks from everyone.

"Nice of you two to show up." Vance says as he motions them to sit down in the two seats in front of him. When Ziva goes to sit directly next to her father, Tony grabs her arm and prevents her, sitting down in the first seat.

Ana turns and grabs two folders from the countertop behind her and chucks them at Ziva and Tony, openly showing her disapproval.

"Our suspects are Joseph Levy and Adalyn Russo. They are wanted in over 14 countries all over the world. Joseph Levy is credited with making and setting off over twenty bombs, including seven in Israel and two in the U.S. He almost always places them in a public place, often where women and young children are. Adalyn Russo is his trusty sidekick and possible lover. She is a master at getting fake passports and creating disguises to fit herself and Levy. They have walked away clean every time." Ana presented to the group.

"How have they not been caught?" Tony asked while flipping through photos that showed the aftermath of several of their bombs.

"They are just that good." Ana answered with a smirk on her face. Tony was about to ask her if she thought this was funny when Director David interjected.

"We have received intelligence that the suspects will fly into the country and head to an abandoned military camp where one of their cells has set up camp in Arizona." Director David pulled some more photos out of his briefcase and shoved them in the center of the table. "There are two abandoned camps on each side this railroad track. We believe that the cell will be set up in the north camp, and the south will be vacant. Only one train passes through here a week, so we will need to be on that train to be undetected. Director Vance, I will you need to use you contacts to make sure we will not be sought out by anyone for using the south camp."

"Of course." Vance answered.

"If they are going to be all the way in Arizona, why not just send OSP out there?" Tony asked all of a sudden, and all eyes focused on him as if he had just asked the unaskable.

"I decided to put you on this team agent DiNozzo. If you would like, I can take you off." Vance answered in a curt voice.

"No, no. I was just being curious." Tony replied immediately. There was no way in hell he would let someone else be in the middle of freaking nowhere with Ziva when there were two trained assassins trying to kill her.

"What I am curious about is your agents' physical capabilities, Director Vance. From what I saw yesterday they may not be up to par for such a strenuous mission." Director David announced with a look in his eyes that was daring.

"Well maybe we should let them get some practice in today in the gym." Leon suggested, "At 1400?"

"Perfect, that will give us enough time to go back to the hotel and let my agents change." Eli agreed.

Vance knew that this a pissing match, a 'who trains their agents better for combat?' Game. A game he was more than willing to play.

-*-

Meanwhile Gibbs and McGee sat across the street from Ziva's new apartment. Gibbs stared at the building they were parked in front of as if he was trying to discern something. McGee stared at his shoes, wondering why Gibbs had told him to gear up just to sit across the street from Ziva's apartment. After ten minutes of sitting in silence, McGee finally decided to break the ice.

"Uhh, boss? Why are we across the street from Ziva's new place?" He asked, trying not to sound scared.

"Because McGee, I am trying to figure out all the possible windows that provide easy viewing to Ziva's bedroom window." Gibbs replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Umm, and why would you be doing that?" McGee cautiously questioned again, his mind drifting to thought of Gibbs wanting to see Ziva naked. Gibbs turned and glared at McGee, resisting the urge to issue him a headslap.

"Because our visitors from Mossad tried to put a bullet through her head this morning." At that McGee's mouth dropped.

"Oh my god is she okay? I mean I know I just saw her in the elevator, and she was perfectly fine, but I mean emotionally speaking. Are we sure it was _them_ who tried to kill her?" McGee's words fell out of his mouth so fast that it seemed like it was burning his tongue to keep them in. Gibbs then shot him an incredulous look.

"That's what we are here to figure out, now come on." Gibbs said, before getting out of the car. McGee unbuckled himself and scurried behind Gibbs into the building.

"Can I help you?" A very young man with pale skin and brown hair asked. He looked like he wasn't a day over 21.

"Yeah I need to see the blueprints of this complex. We believe that there is inconspicuous activity going on across the street in a certain room and we need to set up surveillance here in a room that will give us easy viewing into the room across the street." Gibbs informed the young man while flashing his badge and keeping a full smile on his face.

"I'm sorry sir but there are no open apartments here."

"Is that so? Well nice going elf Lord on bringing me to the wrong complex." Gibbs said in a very nonchalant tone, trying to act like a father figure to make it easier for the kid to work with.

"I'm sorry?" The young man asked, confused.

"Well I had my junior agent over here do some research and he said that there was only one complex with an available space. I guess we must have come to the wrong one. Sorry to have wasted your time son." With that Gibbs turned to leave. McGee stood rotted with his mouth hanging open as if he was trying to catch flies, not believing Gibbs had been so nice.

"Wait, I could talk to the manager and see what he could do to accommodate you all." The young man called out. Gibbs returned to the counter and smiled.

"Thanks son."

Ten minutes later a mister Brad Ericson met them at the stairs. He was much older, at least forty or fifty, and had the grossest toupee McGee had ever seen. He shook their hands and started leading them up.

"What case is NCIS investigating across the street Agent Gibbs?" Ericson probed.

"It's an ongoing investigation, and we can't disclose any information at this time." Gibbs deadpanned, with a smile.

"Well what room was it that you need to look into from here?"

"It is on the fourth floor, so we would need either a fifth or fourth floor space."

When they reached the fourth floor Ericson stopped and looked at all the rooms.

"Well there is none on this floor that are vacant, and usually if needed I can ask one of my tenants to move, but everyone on this floor is very private so I doubt that anyone would be willing. It is too bad this couldn't have happened two weeks ago."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I had a fifth floor apartment available, but an older gentleman just bought it."

"Bought it?" Gibbs asked, shocked.

"Yes. He offered the owners a very large sum to buy it for a month and then promised to sell it back to them at less than its value."

"That didn't raise any flags with them?"

"Well no, Mister York is always out to make a quick buck." Ericson replied as if everyone knew about his boss' greed.

"Can we take a look at the apartment that was just sold?"

"We no longer have the right to open it for you. You would have to get a warrant."

Gibbs glared at Ericson now, and McGee stepped in, holding his iPhone out with a picture of none other than Director Eli David.

"Is this the man who bought it?" McGee questioned.

"I couldn't tell you. I never met him."

"Then how do you know it was an older gentleman who bought it?"

"Because I heard mister York say it was a rich old bastard buying it for his young mistress and himself while they were in DC."

With nothing else to ask, McGee and Gibbs thanked him and left. When they got outside Gibbs noticed a black town car with heavily tinted windows. He grabbed McGee by the arm to stop him.

"Act natural. I see a dark town car at my 3 o'clock. It could be our Mossad members." Gibbs instructed, quietly.

Ana, Malachi, and Director David had just pulled up outside the apartment complex in the rented Lincoln town car when Gibbs and McGee walked out. Not noticing them they continued talking.

"(Make me proud today Ana.)" Eli said before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"(Of course Director.)" Ana replied, and then returned the kiss. Malachi was just about to open the door when Director David reached across from the left side and grabbed his arm forcefully.

"(Wait.)" He commanded, having spotted Gibbs. Ana followed his line of vision and cursed herself under her breath. When Malachi saw them he shot Ana a dirty look.

"(Drive around for a little while.)" Eli instructed the driver, and they gone within seconds.

Gibbs saw the car drive away and turned to McGee. "Think it was them?"

-*-

At 1400 sharp Tony and Ziva walked into the NCIS gym with Director Vance. Ziva was wearing a black camisole, red sports bra under it, and black yoga pants. Tony had on his red OSU tee shirt, and a pair of black basketball shorts. They found Malachi and Ana all ready warming up. Malachi was holding a punching shield and Ana was attacking it with everything she had. Kicking and punching it so furiously that she eventually knocked the shield out of Malachi's hands.

"(Good, Ana. Good)" Malachi commended her. Ana shrugged it off, and went to go get water.

The NCIS crew was surprised to see Malachi still in his cargo pants and button up shirt, while Ana was in a black sports bra and black workout pants.

"Forget your workout clothes officer Ben-Gidon?" Vance questioned as he, Tony, and Ziva approached.

"No. I am still trying to heal my broken clavicle. I was cleared for combat a few months ago, but it is best that I not push it."

"Looks like I get to sit out today." Tony said, heading to sit down on one of the lifting benches.

"Not so fast Agent DiNozzo," Director David called as he emerged in a black shirt and black shorts, hands all ready clad in boxing gloves. "I will be sparring with you, if you think you are up for the challenge."

Tony scoffed and got up, heading to put on gloves and enter the ring.

"You sure that is a good idea Eli? I mean you are pushing sixty." Vance laughed.

"I am healthier than you were when you were thirty." Eli defended. His glance drifted to Ziva, and he was met with a fierce fire in her eyes. A look that said, 'if you hurt him, I will kill you.'

Ana returned at that moment, her hair still showing the effort she had just put in to warm up. "You do not wish to join us Director Vance?" She asked.

"No, Officer Azan. I like to leave my gloves at home. I will enjoy watching though."

"Enjoy watching me kick you agent's behind." Eli added, just as Tony had returned. Tony shot him a dirty look that said "I can so take you old man." "Shall we agent DiNozzo?"

Director David started toward the ring with Tony hot on his heels, but Ziva pulled him back by his hand.

"Tony, I know you may not think that my father can fight, but he is as deadly as I can be. Please be careful." Ziva whispered to him. Tony smiled at her worry. If they were anywhere else, he would have kissed her. Since they were in front of their Director and the Director of Mossad and the Head of the Kidon unit and his partner, he just gave her a reassuring hand squeeze.

The first round started off slow, each boxer learning the other's pattern. The second round it got a little heated, Eli pounding Tony hard. The third and Final round though, Tony took the lead and pinned Eli. The two opponents shook hands as they exited the ring, both reassured of their fighting skills.

Now it was time for Ziva and Ana to thrown down the gauntlet, and both were eager to see what the other could do. Ana swiftly made her way to the ring.

"No gloves?" Malachi asked as she grabbed the rope to step in.

"I do not need them." Ana smirked. Ziva was right behind her climbing in from the other side.

"That is funny, neither do I." Ziva scoffed. She began pulling up her hair, her eyes and Ana's locked on each other.

Once Ziva had her hair up, both started circling the ring waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Ladies do I need to go in there and make sure you two don't rip each other's clothes off?" Tony joked, standing outside one of the four corners. Both women sent him a death glare, so he quickly shut his mouth.

"(You better watch your back.)" Ziva warned Ana.

"(You just worry about that pretty little face of yours.)"

With that Ziva threw the first punch, but Ana dropped down and kicked Ziva's Feet right out from under her. She then lunged at Ziva, getting on top of her and trying to pin her down. As soon as Ana was on top of her though, Ziva tumbled them over, putting herself on top. Ziva quickly got to her feet, and Ana did the same. Ziva then did a roundhouse kick, but Ana dodged it. Ana started throwing punches, but Ziva blocked them. Finally Ana threw punch that Ziva caught and twisted Ana's arm behind her back. Ziva pushed Ana face down in the mat and straddled her lower back.

"Let her go agent David." Vance said, fearing Ziva was about to dislocate officer Azan's shoulder.

Ziva leaned forward so that her lips were almost touching Ana's ear before saying, "This, is for Tony," and dislocating her thumb.

Ana yelped in pain and then bit her lip to punish herself. She had been taught to never show pain, and she just had in front of her Director. She had also let Eli down.

Ziva was all smiles as she exited the boxing ring and started making her way to Tony. Vance grabbed her by the arm before she could though.

"I said let her go, not dislocate her thumb." Vance reprimanded.

"I was just getting up. I did not mean to harm her." Ziva replied, her tone suggesting the exact opposite of what she was saying. Vance just smiled, happy she had won.

Ana slowly got out of the ring. Malachi practically ran to her side and grabbed her hand, with Eli slowly following behind him. When Malachi held her hand close to his face, Ana jerked it away and grabbed her thumb, lodging it back in its place. When Eli approached her, her head dropped in shame.

"(I am sorry Director.)" Ana said quietly. Eli grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"(Do not worry about it, my little lamb.)"

Ziva watched the exchange with envy. Not once when she had lost a battle had her father told her it was okay, to try harder next time, and he definitely didn't offer a term of endearment. Usually Ziva was scolded for being unprepared, and forced to train harder.

"Nice work you two. Go home and rest, I know it has been a long day. We'll meet tomorrow at 0900." Vance said, bringing Ziva back to the conversation.

-*-

Later that night, Tony sat on Ziva's bed only in his boxers with his back to her chest, while Ziva leaned against the wall. Ziva was only clad in her bra and panties, and her hands raked over Tony's muscles. They had come home and showered together, actually showering because neither had the strength for shower sex.

Tony groaned when Ziva's hands pressed into his shoulder, the shoulder Ana had almost dislocated, before speaking.

"Your father sure is in shape for a guy who is sixty." He said between clenched teeth, trying to let her work the sore muscle without screaming like a little girl.

"I warned you." Ziva teased and then giggled.

Tony was drifting off to sleep when Ziva got a wicked idea. Her hands slowly rubbed down his chest, to his stomach, and finally under his boxers, rubbing inches away from where he needed her. His eyes shot open when her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers, all ready hardening when she was just on his stomach. Ziva took him in her hand and stroked him until he was as hard as iron. She removed her hand for only a second to push his boxers down to his thighs.

Tony moaned when her hand returned to his shaft. She worked him expertly, her hand gliding up and down, her thumb occasionally swirling his tip. He didn't think it could feel any better, and then her other hand swooped down and began massaging his balls.

"Ziva…" Tony moaned, his hips starting to buck with her simple caresses. He felt like he was going to explode at any second. Wanting to bring them both over the edge, he stopped her just before he blew his load.

"Stop… Stop." Tony scolded, his hands grabbing hers and jerking them away from his throbbing erection. He then flipped on to all fours, facing her.

Ziva saw the want in Tony's hooded eyes and a fire shot though her. He kissed her hard, his tongue probing deep in her mouth while he made a work of what little clothing she had on. His hands swiftly removed her bra and panties as he kicked off his boxers. Tony then began kissing a searing path from her jaw down to center of her chest; his palms rubbing her hardened buds before taking her left nipple in his mouth. Ziva cried out when his talented mouth began sucking, while his skilled hand still rolled her other nipple.

Switching tasks, Tony continued pressing wet kisses down Ziva's body, but skipped over the one place she desperately wanted him. Instead he ran his tongue along the inside of her thighs, making her growl in frustration. Ziva was just about to moan his name, hoping he would give her what she needed, when his tongue darted out and massaged her swollen clit.

"Tony!" Ziva moaned loudly as her hips arched up into his face and her hands threaded through his hair. Tony looked up at her with a lust filled gaze before continuing his oral assault on her body. His tongue lapped at her sensitized nub, and he brought two of his fingers to her soaked opening and then plunged them inside of her. Ziva screamed something in Hebrew and her hips began thrusting uncontrollably into his hand. Tony had never felt more like a man, or wanted to be inside her more than at that moment when the way the way he could make Ziva feel came to light.

Ziva's orgasm took her into oblivion as she screamed Tony's name so loud people on the street could probably hear it. Tony worked her down before kissing his way back up to her lips, letting her catch her breath. It aroused him all the more when her tongue swirled the tip of his and he knew she could taste her own self on him. His hands slid down to his member, which was twitching with anticipation, positioned himself at Ziva's entrance, and then surged into her, filling her completely.

Ziva's eyes widened when Tony slid all the way into her, her body still feeling small waves pleasure from the orgasm she had just had.

"God Ziva… You're so wet." Tony groaned while he tried to set a slow and even rhythm. Ziva kissed him passionately, her mouth describing the feelings her brain couldn't express at that moment.

It was slow, sweet, sensuous. Tony sucked on Ziva's neck while she clutched him to her; her hands playing with ends of his hair while she moaned every time he filled her. His thrusts were even, and increasing with time as they both drew closer to coming. Ziva's muscles purposely clamped down on him when he almost withdrew completely before pounding back into her. Their bodies became drenched with sweat as every thrust sent sparks flying for the both of them. They made love with a purpose, like they never had before.

"Zee-vahh… unhhh." Tony moaned, trying to alert her was very close. Ziva pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, letting him know she understood and that she was also close. Several hard and fast thrusts later, Ziva hit her orgasm like a car ramming into the wall.

"Tony… TONY!" She screamed as her muscles spasmed and her movements became erratic. Feeling her muscles milking him, Tony groaned his release with one hard thrust and collapsed on top of her.

-*-

"Are they having sex _again?_" Ana asked when she entered the room from the bedroom in her black silk robe.

"You know that is we were not on surveillance that we would be having just as much if not more." Malachi said, staring at the screen in front of him.

"Who says we cannot?" Ana questioned as she leaned against the door jamb. Malachi looked at her confused, and at that moment she decided to slip out of her robe with a shift of her shoulders, revealing she was naked underneath. Malachi grinned and jumped up before chasing her back into the bedroom.

-*-

Coming down from his ecstasy filled high, the only thought that could be formed in Tony's head was that Ziva David was most definitely his match in the bedroom. He noticed her breathing had evened out so he decided to voice his opinion.

"I think that may just be the best sex I've ever had." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear. She chuckled before kissing him, silently agreeing. It wasn't long before they were both knocked out, Tony still on top of and inside Ziva.

-*-

The next morning, Tony and Ziva were all smiles as they walked hand in hand to get breakfast at a bistro on the corner near Ziva's apartment. There were tables outside in front, and Tony noticed two very familiar presences as they approached. He pulled Ziva to the side and looked in the couple's direction.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tony asked, seeing Ana and Malachi sitting at a table with breakfast in front of them, stealing glances and smiles.

Ziva said nothing as Malachi leaned over and kissed Ana passionately.

"Are they together?!" Tony questioned in a surprised voice.

"They could be, or they could be following us."

* * *

**Are we happy that there are no cliffhangers this time :)? Anyway I have a question to pose to everyone: Does Gibbs sound in Character? I always struggle with him when I write. I try to make him mean, but not too mean. Well thank you for reading, and I promise I'll try not to make you wait a month again for the next chapter! Reviews=Love, so spread some of that love around :). **


End file.
